Caféine
by Tyoris
Summary: Une suite de l'épisode Cover Story  Saison 4, Episode 20 , ou comment un excès de Caféine peut rapprocher deux êtres qui s'aiment! :o


**Auteur** : Tyoris

**Titre** : Caféine

**Histoire** : Suite de l'épisode Cover Story (Saison 4 / Episode 20), dont je n'ai pas aimé la fin du tout! :o)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, la série non plus.

* * *

«_L'agent McGregor et Amy ne sont pas faits pour être ensembles... Ils sont trop différents!_ »

Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans sa tête, depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il était très tard dans la nuit, mais impossible pour Timothy McGee de trouver le sommeil. La seule chose qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que la journée suivante, qui arrivait dans une poignée d'heures, était un samedi. Il ne reverrait pas Abby avant lundi sauf si Gibbs en décidait autrement avec une mission urgente dont il a le secret..

«_L'agent McGregor et Amy ne sont pas faits pour être ensembles... Ils sont trop différents!_ »

Ces quelques mots assassins le torturait. Elle parlait du roman, ça il aurait voulu s'en convaincre, mais sans y parvenir tout à fait. Il croyait avoir enterré depuis longtemps tout espoir de reformer un jour un couple avec celle qui avait dérobé son cœur, et cette soirée avait simplement démontré qu'il n'en était rien. Une part de lui même avait conservé l'illusion qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient, et celle-ci venait d'être anéantie ce soir.

Allongé sur son lit avec les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond. Habituellement, pour évacuer ses émotions, il se mettait devant sa machine à écrire et laissait faire la magie. Il tapait des pages et des pages, certaines pour son roman, d'autres pas, et cela l'aidait à se calmer et à réfléchir. Mais la, qu'aurait il pu écrire ? La fin de son histoire ? Et ainsi mettre sur papier la triste réalité… Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait qu'au moins dans son livre, Mc Gregor soit heureux. Mais ce soir il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout ça, la laborantine, les romans, le NCIS, ses coéquipiers… Au loin, il entendit l'orage gronder. Abby aimait l'orage. Malgré lui, Tim esquissa un sourire triste. Même la météo avait décidé de pourrir ce qui restait de la nuit.

* * *

Quelque part ailleurs dans Long Island, une jeune femme se retournait pour la millième fois dans un cercueil. Elle n'avait pas rêver. Timothy McGee avait réellement dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait encore.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, quand McGee venait à peine de quitter Norfolk, il le lui avait déjà dit. Elle avait alors pris peur, et leur histoire c'était terminée doucement. Depuis ils étaient amis, très proches l'un de l'autre. Trop proches peut-être. Dès le début, elle avait détesté ses petites amies, ou les femmes qui osaient lui tourner autour, et s'était même surprise à vouloir être à leur place. Et petit à petit, elle s'était mise à imaginer ressentir à nouveau son souffle dans son cou ou effleurer ses lèvres.

Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait osé aller plus loin… elle pensait qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page, et qu'il n'éprouvait aujourd'hui plus qu'une profonde et sincère amitié pour elle, que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu perdre. Et puis, la peur de l'engagement était toujours solidement encrée en elle. L'amour véritable, celui qu'elle n'avait connu qu'avec McGee, elle pensait ne pas le mériter, ni être capable d'en donner autant en retour. Même si au quotidien elle était très démonstrative dans ses relations avec les autres, elle ne savait pas exprimer les vrais sentiments.

Ce soir, Tim lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Certes, contraint et forcé pour lui sauver la vie, mais elle avait lu dans ses yeux que tout était vrai. Prise de panique, dès que le psychopathe avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, elle avait presque ordonné à McGee de changer la fin de son roman, parce que cette fin là n'était pas possible.

«_L'agent McGregor et Amy ne sont pas faits pour être ensembles... Ils sont trop différents!_ »

Trop différents… elle l'avait pensé bien des fois, quand l'envie d'être dans ses bras se faisait trop forte, comme pour se raisonner.

L'écrivain avait eu l'air surpris, mais elle était certaine d'avoir vu un éclair de tristesse traverser son regard. Elle lui avait fait de la peine, et rien que pour ça elle s'en voulait énormément. Plus tard, quand elle avait demandé à être raccompagnée chez elle, il ne s'était pas porté volontaire et c'est finalement Gibbs qui l'avait escortée.

« Oh mais quelle idiote ! » pesta elle en se retournant une fois de plus et en écrasant son oreiller, comme pour se défouler.

Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Alors pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ?

Et si elle avait brisé quelque chose ce soir ? S'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, absolument.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà la ville. L'agent Tim McGee venait de se réveiller. Le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper, mais quelqu'un frappait maintenant frénétiquement à sa porte.

« Ce week-end s'annonce particulièrement pénible…. » pensa-t-il en sortant de son lit.

- C'est bon j'arrive, on se calme ! cria-t-il à l'attention de la porte, qu'il ouvrit brusquement, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec une joyeuse gothique, qui tenait deux pots de cafés brûlants et un sac qui semblait contenir des croissants.

- Abby ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

- Eh bien McGee, je te pensais plus matinal ! Les oiseaux chantent depuis une heure au moins !, dit elle avec tout le dynamisme et la joie de vivre dont elle savait faire preuve.

- …

La perplexité pouvait se lire sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu m'invites pas à entrer ?

- Euh…, si si, entre, répondit il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- J'avais envie d'un petit déjeuner français, mais toute seule ça n'est pas très amusant !

- Abby, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi et…

- Justement, un café et du jus d'orange ça te feras beaucoup de bien ! Tu as du jus d'orange au moins ?

- …

La jeune femme était déjà partie en direction de la cuisine visiter le contenu du frigo. Sentant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le choix, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu, et tenter de remettre quelques idées en place. Au moins la situation avait le mérite de désamorcer la rencontre qu'il craignait avec Abby. Elle avait un don pour passer d'une histoire compliquée à une autre qui ne l'était pas du tout, comme si tout semblait naturel et normal.

Rendu un peu plus présentable, il alla retrouver la jeune femme dans le salon. Elle avait servi le petit déjeuné sur la table basse devant le canapé. Elle l'aperçut, et se mit à parler très rapidement, avec une multitude de gestes pour accompagner ses mots, complètement survoltée :

« - Tu n'avais pas de jus d'orange, mais du jus de cranberries, ça ne fait pas très français pour un petit déjeuner français, tu n'aimes pas le jus d'orange ? Pourtant c'est le jus de fruit le plus bu dans le monde. Enfin je crois…

- Abby… tenta le jeune homme pour l'interrompre

- … Remarque que les cranberries c'est très bon et plein de vitamines, je ne te reproche pas d'aimer les cranberries….

- Abby !

- Oui McGee ?

- Combien de caf'pow as tu déjà avalé ce matin ?

Faisant la moue, elle répondit d'une petite voix :

- Deux… mais…

- Mais il n'est même pas 8h00 !

- Oui mais sinon je me serais endormie en chemin ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

- En fait c'est dans ton lit qu'il fallait t'endormir ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

- Tu n'aimes pas les petits déjeuners français ?

- Là n'est pas la question…

- Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu dormir plus ce matin que cette nuit. C'est très traumatisant d'être la cible d'un malade, tu sais ?

Retrouvant toutes les émotions de la veille, McGee sentit à nouveau les remords l'assaillir.

- Oui…. Oui. J'en suis encore vraiment désolé Abby, tout ça c'est de ma faute… S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je…

- Tu m'as sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… le coupa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle le pris dans ses bras. Machinalement, il lui rendit son câlin, en la serrant contre lui. Ainsi enlacé, il pouvait sentir son parfum et la douceur de ces cheveux. Il aurait pu resté ainsi pendant une éternité. Alors qu'elle desserrait son étreinte, il s'en détacha à contre cœur.

- Bon moi je meurs de faim !

- Tant que tu n'avales plus de caféine ça me va !

- Rabat-joie !

Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre et avalèrent le petit déjeuner, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé, le téléphone portable de McGee se mit à sonner.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas Gibbs, dit-il en se levant.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie non plus…

Il attrapa son portable, reconnu le numéro, et décrocha.

- Allo ? Oui c'est moi… Oui, on l'a trouvé… Euh, peut être, je verrais… Oui c'est ça, je vous tiens au courant, oui, au revoir !

En coupant la communication, il soupira.

- Ce n'était pas Gibbs, c'était mon éditeur. Elle voulait savoir si on avait attrapé le mec qui reproduisait mon manuscrit.

- C'est plutôt positif, elle s'inquiète pour toi !

- Ou pour l'argent que je peux encore lui rapporter…

- C'est pas faux… mais ça à l'air de t'embêter ?

- Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'elle veut que j'intègre cette histoire dans mon roman, ou que j'en fasse un nouveau qui en parlerait…

- Elle a raison, c'est une histoire qui aurait parfaitement sa place dans une fiction.

- Oui mais…

- Mais ?

- Je crois que je vais arrêter tout ça… Je vais terminer ce livre, mais je ne le publierais pas. Je le garderais pour moi.

Tout en parlant, il avait rejoint la jeune femme sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sure qu'il y a des millions de gens qui attendent avec impatience la suite de Deep Six ! A commencer par moi !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la fin te plaise… et ce roman a déjà fait trop mal sans être sorti. J'ai failli te perdre et ça je ne l'oublie pas.

- C'est pas en ne publiant pas ce bouquin que tu vas empêcher les détraqués d'être ce qu'ils sont, voyons !

Puis saisissant l'occasion, elle ajouta :

- Et pourquoi dis tu que je n'aimerais pas la fin…. ?

McGee avala sa salive et la regarda. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en reparle ? Que convenait-il de dire ? Mais Abby continua, sans lui laisse le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin.

- Ce que tu disais hier soir, tu sais… ? Que McGregor aimait Amy, et qu'ils allaient se marier… Tu penses vraiment que McGregor soit amoureux d'Amy ? Tu crois qu'ils peuvent être heureux ensemble ?

Elle fixait la table basse, sans oser lever les yeux. C'est elle qui s'était lancée dans cette voie risquée, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle sache. C'était maintenant le moment de vérité.

Tim la regardait toujours. McGregor et Amy… Elle utilisait les noms du livre, mais il savait qu'elle parlait d'eux. Que faire ? Entrer dans le jeu. En espérant que leur amitié y résisterait.

- Oui…, oui je le pense. Amy est même la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimé. Et non, contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient trop différents. Ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de parler, ils partagent une complicité tellement grande…

- Je crois qu'Amy a peur… Elle ne veut pas risquer leur amitié…Elle a vécu des histoires sans lendemain tellement bizarres parfois… voir glauque…

Il y eu un silence, que le jeune homme brisa, en disant doucement :

- Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal Abby…

Sans s'apercevoir que le dialogue avait basculé dans la réalité, elle enchaîna :

- Mais moi, si je t'en faisais du mal ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Tim… Qu'est ce qui va se passer si on sort ensemble et que ça fini en catastrophe ? Ou si tu te rends enfin compte que je ne suis pas celle que tu pensais ? Ou si Gibbs l'apprend et nous vire ? Ou si tu mourrais en mission ? Ou si…

McGee l'entoura de ses bras, l'attira contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Abby, calme toi, tu es en train de faire une crise de panique…

- Mais et si j'ai raison ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Je suis complètement perdue… J'ai peur…

Disant cela, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, et dévalèrent son visage, entraînant un peu de maquillage dans leur sillon.

- Déjà il faut commencer par diminuer la caféine… lui dit-il à voix basse, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était dans cet état à cause de lui. Il défit un peu son étreinte, et de sa main il tenta de sécher les joues de sa belle par une caresse.

- Tout va bien, je suis là et je ne vais pas m'en aller, prends ton temps pour réfléchir à tout ça… Mais arrête de pleurer je t'en prie…

Elle leva les yeux, plongea son regard dans le sien, et y vit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Dans un sanglot, elle trouva la force de dire :

- Je… je t'aime Tim…, et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Abby…

Il ne parvint pas à dire plus. La jeune femme s'était accrochée à son cou et il avait refermé ses bras sur son corps qui semblait si fragile à cet instant. Quelque part, il se sentait léger, peut-être même heureux. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Enfin. Il caressa son dos avec douceur, et s'enivra de son parfum. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, seuls au monde. Les pleurs finirent par cesser, et McGee se rendit compte que la femme de sa vie s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il sourit. Il changea un peu de position, pour se lever et transporter Abby dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, et se coucha à ses cotés, tout près, son bras posé sur elle, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'en aille. A son tour, un sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit.

* * *

L'agent du NCIS ouvrit les yeux et vit son ange à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était toujours là, dormant paisiblement. Il la regarda quelques instants, se demandant quelle allait être sa réaction au réveil. Quoi qu'il arrive, il souhaitait simplement qu'ils resteraient au moins amis, n'osant espérer plus. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais il craignait que cette révélation ne soit due qu'à sa grande nervosité. Elle avait exprimée tellement de peur et d'angoisse qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi à la rassurer complètement. Elle s'était endormie, au moins il était parvenu à l'apaiser pour un temps.

Malgré lui, il soupira, avant de se lever et de prendre une douche. Une fois habillé, il débarrassa les restes du petit déjeuner. Il allait retourner dans la chambre quand il vit une jeune et jolie jeune femme debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle souriait doucement.

- Hey, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé… je suis désolée de m'être assoupie… Manque de caféine sans doute…, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'approcher d'elle ou pas, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ni lui faire peur. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mauvais quand il s'agissait d'Abby… La jeune femme continua :

- Je suis désolée pour la crise d'hystérie que je t'ai fait subir ce matin… tu ne méritais pas ça…

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau. Ainsi elle invoquait l'hystérie… Mais sa réflexion fut à nouveau interrompue, car la laborantine ajouta, avec un sourire triste :

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit… je le pensais.

Mc Gee s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle ouvrait son cœur, calmement cette fois :

- J'ai vraiment peur, je ne veux pas te perdre, ça je ne le supporterais pas…

Et dans un murmure, elle voulu dire des mots mais sans y parvenir, alors qu'il la prenait maintenant dans ses bras :

- Tim, je … je…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Abby…

Il caressa sa joue, ferma les yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait laissé tombé sa conscience, torturée par ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire, ou dire et ne pas dire, et il avait écouté son cœur. Dans ce doux baiser, il espérait que la jeune femme ressentirait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, et que cela lui permettrait d'aborder plus sereinement les choses. Oubliant toutes les pensées qui l'agitait, elle s'abandonna à cette tendre chaleur, et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'agent spécial du NCIS.


End file.
